Water dispensing devices are commonly used in residential and commercial structures to provide water for a desired purpose. For example, home residents may use a shower to bathe and use a faucet to wash their hands, brush their teeth, or do dishes. However, there are many instances in which the use of water is wasteful. For example, a user may turn on a shower to achieve a desired water temperature, but may not enter the shower once it reaches that temperature, thereby resulting in inefficient use of the shower. Accordingly, systems and methods for facilitating water conservation are needed.